The Summer Holidays
by ShugoCharaRocks
Summary: Amu is now a teacher. Her parents are on holiday with Ami when Ikuto shows up. Lots of other characters from the original story too, but mostly Amuto. LEMONS!
1. We Meet Again

**ShugoCharaRocks (SCR): Hi Guys! This is my first time writing a story and I'm not sure if I'll be very good but please read it anyway and I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Ikuto: So what's it about?**

**SCR: Well it's rated M and I put it under romance and comedy, what do you think?**

**Ikuto: Lemon?**

**SCR: Yup**

**Ikuto: YES!**

**Amu: NO!**

**SCR: I own nothing apart from what I made up. Enjoy!**

**Note To Readers: Ikuto has vanished for a long time but Amu still hasn't forgot him and thinks about him a lot.**

**Ages: Amu: 21**

**Ikuto: 24**

**Utau: 23**

**Kukai: 22**

**Rima: 21**

**Nagihiko: 22**

**Yaya: 20**

**Amu's POV**

"Hey everyone! I'm back from work!" I kept forgetting my parents weren't home, they went on holiday with Ami to England. They've only been gone for a day and I missed them already. How am I gonna cope alone for the following two months!

It was hot so I went upstairs and into the bathroom to have a shower. I didn't bother wrapping up in a towel when I was done because I was the only person at home, so I went into my room to get a towel and dry myself off.

I saw a big cardboard box on my bed. There was a note on it that said 'Sorry I haven't seen you in ages, there's a surprise in the box to make up for it. Ikuto'

He must have been in my house to deliver it! He was here, in this town! I started to think about where he might be while I opened the box. I'd missed him so much. Sure, Utau, Kukai, Rima, Yaya, and all of that lot had been great friends but there was something different about Ikuto that I just couldn't put my finger on. Where was he now? My question was then answered, I looked into the box and saw a man with midnight blue hair, cat ears, and a tail. I was so busy staring into his deep purple eyes that I didn't notice the situation I was in. I was naked in front of him and didn't even realise! That is until he spoiled the moment by saying, 'Me-ow! Your tits are huge!' I instantly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around myself. "I-I-Ikuto! You perverted cat! Why did you look at that! You should have warned me as soon as I opened the b-b-box instead of just staring! Pervert pervert pervert pervert pervert!" He just put on his usual smug grin and stared at me.

**Ikuto's POV**

"W-w-what are you looking at!" She screamed, before I knew it there was a red hand print on my face. Ouch!

"That hurt me Amu. Not just physically but mentally too. Like I told you before I left, I love you Amu. You're my Amu, and I'll do whatever I possibly can to make you love me.

"But, I-I-I don't really know what l-l-love is yet. And I don't r-r-really think I can love you. S-sorry Ikuto, you were a great friend but for the past few months you haven't even phoned me or texted me or stopped over to just say hi!" I saw tears in the corners of her eyes.

"I'm sorry Amu. It's just I've been busy recently. I got a job, running Easter. They manage all the celebrities. Most of the guardians are there to be honest. But hell, I can't make any excuses. I was wrong to just leave like that. You have no reason to forgive me. You deserve way better than that, and I will try my best to keep up to those standards. I'll leave you to get changed for now."

After she finished getting changed I asked her why no one else was home. She explained to me that her parents were on holiday. She hasn't moved out yet because she can't find a house, then she started telling me about her life so far. Apparently after I left she felt lonely and dated Tadase to take her mind off of it. She did like him a lot and she _thought_ she loved him but there wasn't any spark and something just clicked inside her telling her that she didn't really love him. She broke up with him and she didn't really want to be with anyone after that. I didn't really have much to say myself, so I just told her about the celebrities I worked with: Yaya the agony aunt, Rima the comedian, Utau the singer, Kukai the footballer, and Nagihiko the street dancer.

**Amu's POV**

He was so handsome there. He wasn't doing anything that made me think that at all, but there was something about him. The spark was there, between us. Well I hope he felt it too. After he finished talking about the celebrities I just looked him in the eyes and confessed, feeling my cheeks heating up the whole time. "I-Ikuto?"

I can't believe I'm actually going to confess!

"Yes, Amu-koi?" I loved the way he called me Amu-koi, it just boosted my self-esteem, I don't think I would have been able to carry on my confession if he hadn't said that to me. "I-I-I think that I l-l-love you, I-I-Ikuto-koi…"

My cheeks felt like they were burning as I saw a huge genuine smile on his face when he picked me up off the sofa and twirled me around before standing me on the floor and brushing the hairs from my face. "I've been waiting for those words since the first time I saw you," whispered Ikuto, his warm breath in my ear.

"R-really? You've been waiting that l-long? I-I'm sorry I-Ikuto-koi. Forgive me?" I pleaded. "Of course I forgive you, Amu-koi," and with that he picked me up bridal style and carried me upstairs to my bedroom…

**SCR: That's it for this chapter! Did you like it?**

**Ikuto: You're ending there? Right before the good bit?**

**SCR: Yup!**

**Amu: Well, at least I have time to prepare myself for whenever you're doing the lemon.**

**SCR: Lemon next chapter!**

**Amu: TOO SOON!**

**Ikuto: WOO! YEAH BABY!**

**SCR: Please R&R**


	2. Truth Or Dare

**SCR: Guys before you read this chapter I want you to know that I have changed the first chapter quite dramatically to make a reviewer happy. I just want to say to that reviewer thanks for the constructive criticism and I want to say to everyone thanks for reading this. Also thanks to anyone else who reviewed or added me to favourites or alerts.**

**Ikuto: Yes! It's finally here**

**SCR: Hey! I don't think I took THAT long**

**Ikuto: You didn't, but I can't go very long without my precious Amu-koi**

**Amu: Ikuto, you don't mean that do you? (Moves closer to him)**

**Ikuto: Oh I do. I love you Amu-koi**

**Amu: And I love you, Ikuto-koi (makes out)**

**SCR: ... er ... guys ... I'm still here you know ... guys?**

**Ikuto and Amu: (Still making out) mmm, hmmm, mmm, ooh**

**SCR: guys? ... OKAY THEN! ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Amu's POV**

Ikuto put me down on my double bed and climbed on top of me. His warm breath smelt of chocolate, no surprise there. I felt a pain in my neck, but that was quickly replaced by pleasure as he started sucking and nibbling on that spot. I grabbed the back of his head and started fiddling with his hair while I kissed him. Our tongues battling for dominance. Eventually I won and I started hitting all his sweet spots, the chocolate flavour melting into my mouth as my hands travelled lower and lower down his back. I squeezed his bum, earning a moan from my lover and I felt his erection pressing on my groin. His hands travelled down my face and neck then started to undo the buttons on my blouse. His hands wriggled their way underneath me to undo my bra. He started groping my hardened breasts. "I-Ikuto! Mmm, ngh, ooh!" I was embarrassed to be making all those noises but I couldn't help myself. It just felt so... so... oh hell I can't lie, it felt so FUCKING GOOD! I felt something wet on my breasts, Ikuto had started sucking on me, making me moan even more. So unfair, I decided it was my turn. Before he knew it I had rolled him over and was pinning him on to the bed below me. I removed his shirt before moving my hands further down to his jeans. I pulled them down and released his huge, red, throbbing member. I started rubbing my hand up and down his shaft before licking his head, then putting his whole dick (or as much of that huge 9'' thing as I could) into my mouth. I felt his hand on the back of my head, pushing my head back and forth, moaning loudly the whole time. "A-Amu, stop, I'm g-gonna cum!" He moaned, but that just made me go even faster "A-Amu!" He came into my mouth and I swallowed all his juices. Then I moved further up and kissed him so he could taste himself. While we were kissing his hand moved down and under my skirt so that he could reach my clit and then he pushed his fingers in and started moving them back and forth until I couldn't take it anymore "I-Ikuto, I'm gonna!" I shouted  
>"It's okay baby, I know" he was even romantic at time like this.<br>"I-I love you Ikuto-koi" I whispered  
>"I love you too, Amu-koi". And with that, I came, and we fell asleep in each others embrace.<p>

**Ikuto's POV**

I woke up to find that my Amu-koi was gone. There was a moment of panic before I heard singing coming from the shower, this was gonna be fun. I crept into the bathroom and stole all of the towels. I then took everything out of the room that she could have covered herself up with and locked the door, hiding the key in the process. I then lay on the bed (on top of the covers so she couldn't reach them) and waited for the show to begin. Eventually I heard the water stop and Amu stepped out of the shower. I heard her looking around for a while and then she slowly opened the door. I was pretending to sleep so Amu crept in and looked for a towel. She had no luck so she crept over to the bedroom door and attempted to leave in search for the towel. She spun round when she realised the door was locked but I was already behind her. I grabbed her wrists and pinned them up above her. "I-Ikuto!" She cried. What was wrong, she loved me didn't she Why was she so upset, and bright red too, surely she wasn't still embarrassed after last night. "What's wrong, Amu-koi?" There were tears in her eyes now, I needed to know what was up.  
>"Ikuto, I-Ikuto-koi. I love you but I feel s-so... so... dirty. I think we might have rushed it. I d-don't really know i-if it was the right t-thing to do or not. Surely nobody else i-is ever that d-dirty and w-wrong..." She whispered<br>I shouldn't have laughed at that but I couldn't escape a small giggle. "Amu-koi, there are loads of people way dirtier than we were last night" I explained before she got angry. "I'll prove it to you, tonight we're gonna play truth or dare with the others. _Then_ you'll see what dirty is. You are free tonight, right? I'm practically always free. Even though I'm boss of Easter I don't usually have to do very much because everything is running smoothly."  
>"That sounds good to me. I became a teacher so I get weekends off, and it's the summer holidays right now anyway so I'm free for six weeks. We'll play tonight. I'll get Miki to make me an outfit. Miki! Actually, where are those guys, I haven't seen them since yesterday morning?"<br>"The charas are staying at my place. I asked them for some privacy so they agreed to stay there" I started going red but quickly regained my cool, "I'll phone Yoru, I made him a mini mobile phone for his birthday... **Yoru? Hi. Yeah you can come back round now. Yes Yoru it went well. (Mumbling) That's not the sort of thing you should be asking right now. She right in front of me. (Shouting) OKAY! WE MADE LOVE! NOW GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE!**" Well that phone conversation went well, I could see Amu smirking at me. "They'll be here soon... wanna get dressed?" I asked.  
>"I don't think that's necessary," she said, "I'm sure they know enough by now anyway, but can I please have the key so I can at least cover myself up in front of them. And I suggest you have a shower and wrap up too, a cold one, maybe it'll control your... erm... well... yeah, just give me the k-key!" I looked down and saw the boner she was talking about. I gave her the key then had a cold shower and got dressed. When I left the bathroom she was dressed too. DAMN!<p>

After a while the charas arrived, and we started telling then about our Truth Or Dare plans...

**SCR: Sorry about the short chapters.**

**Ikuto: You should be...**

**Amu: Ikuto don't be mean!**

**Yoru: I'm glad you're including us charas finally ~ Nya!**

**Suu, Ran, Miki, Dia: Yeah!**

**SCR: Don't worry, you're gonna get included a _lot_ more often.**

**Charas: Erm.. what do you mean.**

**SCR: Mwa ha ha ha! R&R if you wanna guess what I mean. Mwa ha ha! Mwa ha ha ha!**

**Charas: She's s-scawy!**

**Ikuto and Amu: Making out**

**Everyone else: When did _that_ start happening?**


End file.
